Hico Games
by Your Royal Highness Sir Edgar
Summary: Hunger Games with a twist. What if Katniss started a new trend and Hico decides to volunteer for Peeta. Hico's Pov throughout the story. Except for chapter 12 and chapter 13, in which it switches to Peeta's Pov, and then Gale's Pov.
1. Chapter the First

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters although Hico is a figment of my imagination.

Hico: I'm not real?

Me: Of course not, now onto the story

This is my first FanFic Please no flames.

Chapter One

I woke up to the smell of burning wood, my fire had gone out, and it seared my nostrils and throat. I jumped out of bed hoping I didn't oversleep, it was the day of the reaping and there was really no reason for me to want to wake up early, no reason that is except to catch up with Katniss and Gale. They don't actually know that I follow them or if they do they don't really seem to care. I get dressed in my old worn out clothes and run out the door. Judging by the dark sky and the chilly weather it's still about 5:30. I made it to the fence before they do like usual, and l I slid underneath. I ran to my favorite tree and jumped onto it and started to climb up. Once I got onto the branch I wanted I grabbed the spear that I made from one of the branches from two trees over. I'm good with a spear but not as good as Katniss is with the bow.

"Hey, Catnip took you long enough," Gale said when he saw Katniss.

"I couldn't leave, Prim had a nightmare and I stayed to comfort her."

"The Reaping?"

"Yeah the Reaping"

"Okay let's eat before we start," Gale said.

I sat with my mouth watering as I watched Katniss pull a lump of cheese out of her pocket. After they finished eating they stood up and walked to the strawberry patch, then the fishing hole, then deeper into the forest where the shot a squirrel. I watched amazed as she shot with great skill. When they left the forest and got too far to see me I jumped out of my tree and started to go to the fence then remembered that I was still holding my spear, knowing that if I were to walk into the district with this I would get turned in to the peacekeepers almost instantly. When I got to the tree and was about to climb up I saw two rabbits. I could have killed the rabbits but decided against it I would need to save my all my energy for what I planned at the reaping. After climbing up the tree and hiding my spear I ran towards the fence and slid under and out. Once I got home I got dressed into my reaping clothes and cleaned up my face, hands, and arms getting rid of all the dirt. And walked out of my door for what would be my last reaping.

Author's Note: Please Read and Review sorry for the shortness and/or any errors in writing.


	2. The Plan

Author's Note: Second Chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any Character from it.

Fair Warning: when I drink a lot of energy drinks and eat lots of chocolate I get a sugar high. If this happens I may say stuff like I do own the book I am writing about, but you must remember I've never written a book worthy of publishing. Not yet anyway

Chapter 2 The Plan Hico's Pov

Once I made it to the square I took my seat with my fellow eighteen-year olds. I don't think of them as my friends more like co-workers. I'm the tallest and most built guy in my year; I get most of my strength from hunting down the animals in the forest. Another advantage I have over my colleagues is that I'm well fed, most of the kids from the seam are skinny because of malnutrition, although there are a few exceptions take me for example I'm from the seam and I'm healthy because when I was younger I took to following Mr. Everdeen into the forest , and learned how to hunt.

The sound of Effie Trinket and her annoying capitol accent dragged me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself to carry out my plan I can't believe I was going to actually do this. I couldn't back out now I've been planning this for a complete year, I decided to this because I thought that I might have a chance.

"Ladies first" Effie had said walking towards the big glass ball with the girls names in it. When she reached her deep hand into the glass ball a tingle went down my spine, I ignored it and started to listen to Effie when she said ", Primrose Everdeen."

"What?" I mumbled to myself, she was only twelve, there was no way she got that right I thought. A horribly loud scream broke through my thoughts.

"Prim, No! I volunteer I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss said. Oh no, I thought, that was my plan I  
was supposed to be the only volunteer, now that Katniss volunteered people are going to think that I'm only volunteering because Katniss caused a change of heart inside me. After the commotion of the first volunteer in years died down Effie started to walk towards the other glass ball. Okay the time is nearer than ever here I go.

"And our boy tribute is" Effie said with out of place happiness, and a smile on her face", Peeta Mellark" she said. Oh, the bakers the son he didn't really like me but if I came back I knew he would thank me for saving his life.

"Any volunteers?" Effie Asked

"I Hico Tomas volunteer." I said walking up to the stage. Peeta eyed me suspiciously as if it was some kind of joke that I decided to pull, and that I would change my mind and let him go to his death.

"Wow, what an exciting day today has been." Effie said facing the crowd, then she turned towards me and Katniss, the tributes and said ", Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness I thought this chapter was going to turn out longer, sorry.

Please Review.

,Edgar


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Nothing special today just the,

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any Characters from this story.

Chapter Three

Hico's Pov

I've only been to the Justice Building once, but that's not important, or at least not as important as the reason that I'm here now. I got directed by a few peacekeepers to the room where I would wait and get visited by whoever wanted to see me before I become a Victor, or before I die. Either way I was in The Hunger Games and there was no going back, not that I would want to because only weak people think about what _could_ have happened. And I was not weak.

My first visitor was strange, but not completely unexpected; I mean what kind of person doesn't thank you for saving their life.

"Uh thanks," Peeta said

"Get out." I told him, and he left.

It's not that I didn't like him it was just that if I was going to win the games I was going to blot out everything and everyone, including the people in District 12. I had a plan and I'm not going to let anybody ruin it, not even a spunky girl by the name of Katniss Everdeen. My plan was, once I got in the arena I'm going to kill everybody I come in contact with after I leave the cornucopia with my weapon of choice. The sound of the door opening made me alert to my surroundings; once I was alert I recognized who had opened the door. Adrianna Percue. I knew who she was and she knew who I was. She walked straight towards me without saying a word, and grabbed my hands slipping something inside them.

She kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear "'Come back alive. Okay?"

"Okay." I promised", For you, but only you."

When she walked out I stuffed whatever it was into my pockets before the same peacekeepers who brought me in escorted me out of the Justice Building, and into a car, and we were off to the train, and soon off to the capitol, and from there the arena, and Maybe just maybe back home instead of into a hover craft. Across from me sat Katniss as solemn as ever. I stared into her eyes, and she into mine, and something clicked she was telling me that we both promised someone we would be the ones back, but only one will make it back alive. She was telling me that she would have to kill me to get home, and that she was willing to if it came to that.

I got onto the train and walk swiftly away to where Effie told me my room was. I found my room and dig in the dresser looking for something to wear that would look good on me. I decided on a dark blue shirt that was tight enough to show my muscles but not so tight that it hurt to breath, and a normal pair of jeans, I decide to keep my shoes because all the others were too colorful.

Once dressed I walked towards the dining room, and sat at the table that was already occupied by Haymitch the drunkard, Katniss the brave, and Effie the pink. I sat in the chair across from Katniss and served myself some mashed potatoes and a small piece of chicken. I was just starting to bite into my chicken when I heard someone mumble something.

"What did you say?" I asked whoever had mumbled.

"I said 'You don't eat much do you boy?'" Haymitch said still mumbling

"No I don't, not anymore anyways; I've been training myself to live off of less and less. Volunteering for tribute was my idea first, but somebody volunteered for her sister, and I wasn't the only one to volunteer was I?" I asked turning towards Katniss.

"Do you think I wanted to volunteer? I'm not psycho like you and I haven't been training like a career just so I could win fame and fortune! If my sister hadn't been picked for the games I wouldn't be here at all!" Katniss screamed storming out of the room.

"Enjoy your dinner." I said leaving the room.

Once I got to my room I closed the curtains and turned off the lights, and slithered into bed hoping sleep would come. The sound of Adrianna's voice reverberating off the inside of my skull kept me awake. I finally fell asleep after about an hour, wondering about the days to come, they may very well be the end of me.

I woke up the next day just to hear Effie yelling at me through the door telling me to wake up. Once I got up I opened the door and told her I was up and that she could leave. What I really wanted to tell her was nowhere near as polite, but I didn't want to get on anybody's bad side, at least not until the games actually start. I walked into the restroom and jumped into the shower, after I took my clothes off of course I wasn't completely asleep. After my shower I got some new clothes, a shirt made of the same material as the one I wore last night except this shirt is gray, and some jeans that were identical to the ones I wore last night. After getting dressed I headed to the dining room once again but this time Haymitch was missing, I didn't think too much of it I don't really care about him although he may be the difference between me making it home or not. As soon as I sat down Effie finished eating, leaving me alone with Katniss. I was just about to leave when Haymitch walked in making me feel a little bit less awkward. I started to serve myself when Haymitch started to talk.

"Well you guys look like you might actually stand a chance, and the fact that you both volunteered just makes it that much better."

"Yeah I can fight, if it's for my life" Katniss said

"Don't be such a baby, you know how to fight and you know it."

"Well do you have any special skills?" Haymitch asked looking at both of us in turn.

"I can use a spear moderately well, although not as good as any of the careers."

"Well that will have to do, how about you, girly?"

"Don't call me that!" Katniss yelled at Haymitch

"Okay than, Pooky what can you do?"

"I hunt." Katniss said shortly

"Well than, hunter what is your weapon of choice"

"Bow and arrows."

After our lunch and conversation with Haymitch, Katniss and I both left the room, in opposite directions. Once I got to my room I saw my old pants on the floor, and I picked them up and something fell out. I looked down at the ground and I saw it. It was the thing that Adrianna slipped into my hands when she came to see me before I left to my death.


	4. I have no name yet I'm still a chapter!

Author's Note: Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games you got that? Ok good

Chapter 4 the nameless chapter. Hico's point of view

Oh, wow. I don't like many things but I have to say, the Capitol is one of the coolest things I've ever seen in my life, aside from that one time when Joule ran into the electric fence back in District 12. The Capitol is beautiful in every way I was almost excited to go into the building I would be staying in, that is almost excited, until I remembered that this is the place that I would stay until I'm sent to my death. The elevator that we rode in was really intriguing; we rode up to the twelfth floor.

I walked to my room as soon as the elevator door opened; I had asked Effie where my room was when we were in the elevator. I was surprised to see somebody in my room and I was even more surprised when this person walks up to me and says

"Hi my name is Porschia, and I'm going to be your stylist."

"Hey" I told Porschia. I don't like to talk much, and that's why I like to keep my sentences short.

"Well since you're a boy and generally easy to take care of you will not be in need of a prep team. Just me" Porschia said, and with that she started her job.

When she was finished I was glad. I did feel refreshed after the oils and everything else even the shaving made my neck feel a little bit better. I was happy when she left, because I was finally alone. Alone.

I like being alone seeing as I live alone I have no family and I like it that way. My father and mother left along with my younger brother to district 11 after I turned twelve, and they told me that I could live alone and that I was old enough to survive. I now know that you are not allowed to move from district to district. I know that they are both still alive I don't know how I know I just do it's like a feeling in my gut. I lost my train of thought when I heard a light tap at the door. When I opened the door I saw a short red-headed girl.

"What do you want?" I asked than I realized what I had just done

"I'm sorry I said I didn't... I mean… I" I started to mumble

"Could you just lead me to wherever?" I asked.

The avox, I now knew what she was, led me to the giant dining room for dinner. When I got there I saw everybody was there Haymitch, Effie, Katniss, Porschia, and some guy whom I've never seen before. This, I thought was going to be a long dinner, I don't like to talk.

Author's Note: I'm not good with this kind of stuff so this chapter probably was not the best.

Review please.


	5. Look I'm a chapter name

Author's Note: This is the training in front of the Gamemakers, I skipped this part the first time around, but I decided that since I'm not going forward so I thought, I might as well fill in some of the gaps, and go backwards instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the character's from it.

Training starts today.

When I was on my way down I saw Katniss in the elevator and I got in with her.

We rode down to the floor that we were told to when we were at dinner the previous night.

I planned on listening to Haymitch's instructions and learn something new at not show the others where I am skilled most.

Once down on the training floor I walk to the rope tying area thing, and sat down and started tying different knots, it wasn't hard at all, I made over 20 different kinds of knots before I got bored and wanted to switch stations.

I stood up and started to walk to the archery section when I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see a small girl who looked no older than twelve.

I kept walking; there was no reason to talk to her.

I was pretty good at archery I hit the bull's-eye seventeen times out of the twenty-five times I shot.

At least I thought I was pretty good until one of the careers cam and hit the target twenty-five out of twenty-five I got bored once again and decided to move, this time to the plant station.

I am absolutely no good with plants; I tried to separate the plants on my table in to three groups edible, poisonous, and herbs for healing, but instead I got them all horribly mixed up.

I tried to situate them over and over again but to no avail.

I finally got frustrated and left when the little girl that was staring at me earlier came, and sat down and did what I was trying to do in a matter of seconds.

The professional at the area praised her for her great work, and I left.

I walked toward the elevators when training was over, and once I got there Katniss was in the elevator.

We rode up to our floor and walked to the dining room, nobody was there yet except Haymitch. I sat down next to Haymitch and across from Katniss.

I served myself a piece of grilled chicken and something that looked like a sweet potato but wasn't one.

Haymitch started asking about our training, and I was answering with the shortest possible answers.

When I finished eating, about a minute faster than Katniss, I stood up and walked towards my room.

When I got to my room I took a shower, and got dressed afterwards.

While I was in the shower I hatched an idea. I lay down on my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep, my idea was keeping me awake, so I decided to go to the roof.

Once I opened my door I heard the elevator and saw Katniss get in, I walked a little bit faster so I would catch the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked me.

"The roof." I said ", How about you?"

"I'm going to the roof too." She said

I just stood there waiting for the doors to open, and when they did I went to the ledge and sat down.

"I have a plan" I told her

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to end the games quickly, but I'm going to need your help." I admitted.

"Well let's hear your plan."

"Okay." I said still not believing I was about to do this.

After I was finished talking with Katniss, she left and I stayed a couple of minutes more, and then decided I should go to sleep, because tomorrow I would be in front of the Gamemakers.

There are few moments in life that aren't uncomfortable, sitting down and having lunch with twenty-three anxious tributes who are plotting to cut out your guts is not one of these moments.

Waiting for the Gamemakers to call for each tribute makes you anxious enough, and the other tributes, mostly the careers, eying you like lunch meat, a person could get really uncomfortable.

Yet, I didn't feel uncomfortable sitting in my seat, which was near nobody in particular.

The Gamemakers were calling the male tribute, and then the female tribute in order of district, therefore I would be the second to last person, so I would have to do something to intrigue the Gamemakers, because they obviously wouldn't pay attention.

They wouldn't pay attention to anyone from district twelve, and why should they, seeing as to the fact that after seventy- four years district twelve has had only two victors, one of which was still alive.

He was alive, but he was drunk more than fifty percent of his life.

I started to laugh at the thought of Haymitch, and then I remembered where I was, and that was enough to stop my laughing.

I started to actually pay attention to what was on my plate, but still I didn't eat it just poke at it.

I heard somebody call out 'District Eleven', and then the name Rue , and then I saw a small girl walk towards the door, and then I realized that it meant that I would be next, I wasn't anxious or anything, but I still decided I should probably pay more attention.

I started to actually eat my food, and after a while of munching, I heard somebody call out my district's number, and then incorrectly pronounce my name.

"It's pronounced Hi like hello, and co like cold." I said, walking into the room.

Once I was in the room I walked straight to where there were different kinds of spears, I looked for the right spear for what I was going to do, I needed a spear that wouldn't break, but would be able to bend.

I finally found a metal-like spear that looked like it was capable of the job.

I grabbed the spear, and then looked at the Gamemakers, like I predicted they weren't paying attention to me, but instead they were paying attention to what was on their plates.

I looked at them, and then I sat down my spear, and whistled as loudly as I could.

It worked, all the Gamemakers every last one of them looked at me, so I picked up my spear, and started to walk over to the stuffed tributes.

"Watch this, you balls of fat." I yelled at them, trying anything to keep their attention.

This infuriated them enough to start throwing food at me, I caught all four pieces of food that were thrown at me, and threw them back hitting four different Gamemakers in the face.

"In the face", I said, laughing maniacally.

I started running at breakneck speed, and then slid the spear down in front of me, the next thing I knew I was flying through the air, and then my feet made impact with the dummy knocking it to the ground.

I looked at the Gamemakers to see if they were still paying attention, and to my surprise some of them were actually clapping.

I grasped another, better, idea so I ran back to the menagerie of spears, and grabbed a spear that looked like the one that I was holding in my other hand, but it wouldn't bend, leading me to believe that this particular spear was made out of actual metal, not a fiberglass pole with a metal spearhead.

I backed away from the dummies a bit, and started to run again, just as fast as the first time, but this time I slipped the pole down earlier and flew through the air, but this time I landed on the head of the dummy, glad that my plan worked, I drove the spear down through the dummy's head making it come out of the bottom of the poor injured dummy.

Sweating just a little, I ran towards the Gamemakers, and stopped in front of them, and stared at them.

"You may go now, you ball of fat." He said jokingly, which made all the other Gamemakers laugh, and throw food at me playfully, as I walked out the door.

Author's Note: Well here you go, and I'll think about making the rest of the skipped parts.


	6. Th Interview

Author's note: I'm sorry I skipped a lot of parts from the book and I know this I just didn't seem interesting to me and I'm really anxious, and trying to get to the action, so I'm sorry if you were really anticipating Hico and Katniss on the carriage on the way into the capitol building thing, or if you wanted to know what Hico did for training in front of the gamemakers(A really cool trick where he used a metal spear as a pole vault and landed on a dummy's head and drove the spear into his head.). I hope you can understand why I did this, and while I've already wrote more than I should have I guess I should answer some questions asked by my readers -- By the way thanks for all reviews--. First Question: Are Katniss and Hico going to get together? Answer: No Katniss doesn't Like Hico, and vice versa. Question two: Am I going to include Peeta in my story? Answer: Yes I have to include him somehow. I hope you enjoyed my two small cliffhangers, the token given to Hico by Adrianna, and Hico's plan. Now I'm going to try to write the interview so here I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. That's the sad truth.

Chapter 6 I think Hico's Pov

I've never been nervous, not when my parents left, not when I decided to follow Mr. Everdeen to live, not when I volunteered as tribute for Peeta, but there was something about being in front of a red haired freak talking to all of Panem that made me nervous. It was the day for interviews and I felt weak and stupid for being nervous. I had a small breakfast, like I always do, so at least I wouldn't throw up and be made as a weak target, it would be kind of hard to do that considering I got a ten when I was the in front of the game makers. I've been waiting for a while now, the little girl who was staring at me during training was from eleven, and was onstage at the moment. The buzzer went off and the boy, or should I say man, from eleven got on stage and was trying to intimidate the other tributes. The buzzer went off again after a couple of moments, and the next thing I know Katniss is up there acting girly and sweet, although she and I have planned to kill the other twenty-two tributes in a matter of seconds. I take a deep breathe and the buzzer goes off, Katniss walks off the stage, and I walk onto it.

"Well look who we have here Hico." Caesar says to the crowd.

"Yes" I said and sat down.\

"Well what are your plans to win the game?"

"I'm not going to win the games" I say shortly

"Well than who is?"

"I've made a plan with somebody else to win." I say really quietly.

"Say again?" Caesar says.

"I'm not going to win the games." I say a little bit louder

"No I heard that part but if your not going to win than who is?"

"Somebody I've spoken with." I say getting kind of angry.

"All the footage we have of you speaking to someone is of you and the Rue from eleven."

I nod my head.

"So you've arranged for Rue to win the games."

"So what if I--"

The buzzer rings cutting me off, and stopping me from punching Caesar in the throat. When I got up to my floor and went to the dining room there were a million questions shot at me, but I just sat down and ate in silence.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is really short. I have nothing to say except I wanted to point out that in chapter five, the chapter before this one, Hico was eating "Something that looked like a sweet potato but wasn't one" You will understand why I included that part (just for humor) if you have read the other series written by Suzanne Collins. "The Underland Chronicles"


	7. The second, more interesting, plan

Author's Note: After my last note I don't think I deserve to write anything more than

Disclaimer: I do own The Hunger games, along with all the chocolate in the world. Sorry about that okay here is the truth. I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters, except of course Hico. Chapter 7 finally some kind of action, even after skipping so much stuff it took a while to get here. (Hico's Pov)

Okay, I thought, here I go this is it I'm going to die today. Even after thinking the plan over and over, and seeing that it is not a very intelligent decision, I'm still going to go through with it. I reached into my pocket and felt my district token, the thing that Adrianna had handed to me, and the thing that would help me lose the games, and win it for somebody that I've hardly spoken to. I finally allowed the thought of the plan entrance into my mind.

After talking to Porschia, and getting a tracking device put into my body, I found myself standing on the platform. I took a deep breath, and told myself to stop freaking out because I was not the only one giving up my life; I had to remember Katniss was part of my decision as well. The platform started to rise, and while it was rising I ran through the plan one more time. Grab the token out of your pocket, I told myself, break it into twenty- one small but large enough to throw pieces, and throw them at the mines below the other tributes, careers first. Once the mines explode and the gong rings out run to the cornucopia grab two daggers, one for you and one for Katniss, run to Katniss and tell her to kill you, the rest is out of your hands. Katniss and Rue, I hope Katniss doesn't go back on her part of the deal and kill poor innocent Rue. I tried remembering how this plan came to mind, and I remembered how I was thinking of the poor kid who had dropped his token on accident before the games began, and started wondering why nobody has done it on purpose, and when I thought of Rue standing there during training I knew what I had to do.

Author's note: Wow the suspense is killing me. I finally revealed the plan. And don't worry I'm not going to end the story soon I have another twist.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

The platform rose up, and I could feel my blood coursing through my body and my heart thudding beneath my shirt, I could see the arena and as soon as I could I started breaking my token.

Two pieces, three, four…. Ten, eleven, twelve… eighteen, nineteen, twenty….. Twenty-two pieces.

I threw the first piece at the career closest to me, the look of shock on his face before he was blown to bits would have haunted my dreams, but I won't live long enough to have another dream. The other careers were completely freaking out when I threw the second piece, and some started to jump off of their platforms killing themselves instantly. I was so excited because my plan was going exactly as planned, all the careers were dead and most of the other tributes as well, but when I threw my fifteenth piece and the tribute tried and failed to catch the piece of the token, and the token hit where the mine was and didn't explode I was confused the gong hadn't rang yet. There were still five tributes left me, Katniss, Rue, a girl from five, and the boy from ten, I had killed eleven tributes with my token --thank you Adrianna--, and eight tributes jumped off their platform committing suicide. I knew the gamemakers found out my plan and disarmed all the mines. The gong rang out and I ran on instinct to the cornucopia, and grabbed a spear and threw it at the only other boy alive, and it impaled his heart and I heard the cannon for the nineteenth time. While I was killing the boy from ten the girl from five ran away. Now it was just me, Rue, and Katniss left in the center we had the cornucopia to ourselves like the careers would have, if they had lived.

Author's Note: Wow, Thanks for all the reviews, and support. I will continue writing as soon as I get rid of this writer's block. [Omg I don't like having writer's block I usually never have it, I write as soon as the idea hits me, and flesh out my work.]


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Chapter 9 the story may still be short so I'll try to stretch this part out

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

I grabbed the only bow, and the arrows that went with it, and tossed them to Katniss, and I found a slingshot and handed it to Rue. After I handed Rue the slingshot she motioned me down and whispered into my ear. "They're still alive."

" I know." Was all I said. After a while I stopped staring at Rue and turned to Katniss.

"Looks like we have a fox to kill." I said joking about how much the girls face resembled that of a fox.

"Yeah, we do, the question is whether to kill it tonight or wait."

"Well we should get our sleep, would you like to take first watch?" I asked.

"Sure why not?"

I had no trouble falling asleep, although Katniss could have killed me and Rue in our sleep, I guess it was the fact that I believed that Katniss wouldn't hurt Rue, and that I was convinced I was going to have to die in order for Rue to live.

In my dream I was mouse being chased by a fox, a giant fox, I was running as fast as I could, but my little legs were getting me nowhere fast. The fox caught up to me, but instead of eating me the fox stepped on my tail and batted me around with it's other paw, and right before the fox got bored and decided to eat me a wild boar came and ran straight into the fox. When the fox started running away a hawk swooped down and pecked the fox in it's eye socket. The fox howled, but it only attracted more animals to come to my aid and attack the fox. Finally the fox died and I woke up. I couldn't fall asleep again so I decided to go talk to Katniss and change watches.

"I'll take over you can go get some rest, you'll need it." I said.

"Why don't you talk much?" Katniss asked, clearly thinking of something else.

"What?"

She repeated her question.

"It's hard to talk a lot when you have nothing to talk about."

"Well, find something to talk about."

"I have nothing to talk about, no family, no money, no girlfriend." I admitted.

"You have Adrianna." Katniss pointed out. I blushed and told her to go to bed, and that we were going to have a long day. It was hard to believe that it was only the end of the first day, and already there were only four survivors. I watched the sky as the faces of the dead tributes appeared, twenty deaths, eighteen in less than sixty seconds. I think I broke a record for most cunning stunt, for most kills, and even most awkward plan.

It was daylight, and we were all well rested, even me. We decided to get a pack and fill it up with necessities and burn up the surplus, we wouldn't want Foxy to come and steal our food. We left once we started the fire. We climbed into trees and jumped from tree to tree quietly, looking for any signs of our victim.


	10. Mockingjays

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters from it.

Hico Games Chapter 10

While we were in one of the bigger trees that we jumped into I decided to stop, and look through all of our stuff. We had three bags, two regular sized light brown almost tan colored packs, and one small dark green pack, which Rue carried. Katniss and I each carried one of the brown packs which were packed exactly the same with a quart of gasoline, a packet of matches, a large tarp, herbs for healing -just in case- , a pair of black-handled throwing knives, a piece of paper -which intrigued me, I don't see much paper nobody does- , and a few pens. Rue's bag had all of our food, and all of our water bottles, already filled with water from the lake, and purified with the iodine that was in Rue's bag.

I heard a rustling in the woods to my left, and I looked over and saw birds, lots of birds all the same size, color, and species.

"They are Mockingjays." Rue said.

"Oh, I haven't seen one" I said, not really interested.

"Oh, I see them all the time when I'm working in the orchards."

"I haven't seen one before but I've heard them, and heard about them" Katniss said.

"You can sing to them, and they'll sing back, but only if they like it they are a little bit picky."

"Here, I'll teach you a tune that I sang in the orchards at home, the birds there loved it." Rue said, and then she started to whistle a short but beautiful tone. She stood there waiting for about five seconds, and then we heard the same tune repeated louder, it was way more beautiful when the birds did it, and Rue already knew that, and she smiled. Rue and the birds repeated it over and over until I memorized it.

"Well, I think it's about time we start hunting again." I said.

"Well let's go." Rue said slipping on her bag.

"I'm ready too." Katniss said jumping to the next tree. Rue jumped after and I followed in the back.

I stopped and looked behind me because I felt like somebody was staring at me.

Then I saw her, Foxy, once she knew that I knew that she was there she ran.

I jumped out of the tree screaming like a madman, and I threw one of my knives, that I managed to get out of the side pocket of my bag.

I heard Fox-girl scream in pain, and I was surprised that I actually hit her.

Foxy fell to the ground, and I caught up to her, I reached for my second knife but it wasn't there.

I thought it had just fallen out of the side pocket, so I reached down to pull out the knife that was already hanging out from behind her knee. I figured out what was happening s split second too late.

The hand that was underneath Foxy whipped out faster than I could think, and I saw _my_ knife in_ her_ a second before she dug it into my chest.

I pulled it out of my chest, but not before Foxy had pulled the other one out from behind her knee, and dug it into my chest.

I couldn't breathe.

It was my dream, no it wasn't, if it were my dream I would have a hero, I would live, but it all went wrong.

The fox killed the rat, me I was a rat, and I died.

No, I didn't die, if I died than I wouldn't be able to think, but yes I'm still thinking I'm still alive.

I felt my warm blood flow out of my chest, soaking my jumpsuit.

Then I heard Katniss, and Rue, they were here, here to save me, but I didn't want them too.

"Go away, you don't need me, your job will be easier if I'm dead, leave me alone." I screamed at them telling them to stop touching me, and then I blacked out.

Another dream, this time I was me in my own body, no longer a stinking rat, or was I in my own body when I was the rat. Yes I am a rat, and my dream is coming again just to torture me, to remind me, that I am and always will be the rat. It was the Reaping, not the Reaping that had happened about a week ago, but the Reaping that had happened a year ago. I wanted to finish my dream just to get to the part where I saw Pirty, so I could tell him sorry, but I woke up. The sound that woke me up was that of rustling wings. Mockingjays.

I was alone, all alone, but I was okay because I had told them to leave.

I knew that I told them to leave me, but I wanted them to know that I was okay, I was racking my brain trying to remember how it went, and then it came to me.

I tried to whistle, but the first time a lot of blood and spit flew out of my mouth.

I emptied my mouth of all the blood, and tried to sit up, but the knife that had stabbed me was still stuck, so I pulled it out.

I sat up, and whistled the short tune that Rue had taught me, but it wasn't loud enough, so I tried again louder this time, and I waited, and then I heard it again and again, louder and louder.

When it all stopped, I sat down relieved that they now knew that I lived.

I can't believe that I made it with two slices in my chest, but I did, and I was going to go back to sleep.

Author's note: Well here is the 10th chapter I hope you enjoy reading my story. Thanks for all your kind Reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing it makes me feel so good that somebody actually bothers to read my story, so continue reading and reviewing, dear fans, and I will continue writing.

Wait before I continue, I want to have a vote; a friend of mine said it's impossible for me to be serious.

If you think I can than tell me if you don't well still tell me.

This is based on my past author's notes so maybe I'll lose this bet.

Oh, I'll ask a question that has been asked. Q: Is Sir Edgar your real name. A: No, it's a pseudonym.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, but Hico is my slave he has to do everything that I say or else.

Hico Games Chapter 11 Hico's Pov

My back ached because of the spear that was strapped to it; my chest was torn open, and my arms laid lazily by my chest. I was useless, I should be dead, but I'm not.

I looked over to my left and saw a bright green patch of moss, and I forced my arm to move over and stroke the moss, just to see if it was poisonous, or if it had the potential to make me itch.

After stroking the moss I laid my arm by my side once again, and forced my other arm to move just to exercise it and give it something to do.

I decided that the moss wasn't poisonous and that it wouldn't cause me to itch, so I tore it from the ground and used it to wipe around the slits in my chest.

I sat up, ignoring the pain that it caused, and leaned against the nearest tree stump.

I decided I wasn't going to sit here and die I was going to fix myself to the best of my abilities, and leave to hunt and kill the thing that put me in this condition.

I started with my arms, moving them, stretching them, and even swinging them around.

Once I regained the feeling in my arms, I started moving my legs, which aren't bad off because they weren't broken, cut, or too stiff from lying around.

I stood up despite the pain in my stomach, and ran to another tree exercising as much of body as possible.

I stopped at a tree to look at my stomach wounds, and saw that they were horrible, but that they didn't seem colored, and probably weren't infected.

I decided I would have to cover them, so I grabbed a new patch of moss, and tore off my sleeve, and tied the moss to my chest.

I looked around to see if I saw any plants that looked familiar that I could use to treat the cut, if you could classify it as a cut considering its size.

I saw a plant that looked promising, but once I got close enough to see the thorns I started looking elsewhere, and then I saw it, the yarrow plant, a small shrub-like plant with white flowers.

I smiled remembering how I knew this plant, and how I knew to use it, I realized I was sidetracking so I grabbed a few of the flowers and chewed on them.

Once the plants were mushy I took them out of my mouth, unwrapped the torn sleeve, removed the moss, and started applying the poultice -if you could call it that- to my wound.

Once I finished applying the mush I grabbed my moss patch, and put it back on.

After I finished everything, I was relieved; all the practice had actually paid off.

I was relaxed, leaning against a tree, and then I heard it, low at first and then increasing in volume as more and more of the birds caught on, and learned the short beautiful tune.

I waited anxiously for the noise to die down before I repeated the birds, letting them carry the message, finally the birds stopped whistling.

I took a deep breath before I whistled the tune that Rue had taught me, or at least I tried to but I hit a wrong note.

The birds still carried the short tune, ignoring my mistake.

I knew that Katniss and Rue were nearby so I started to look for them.

It was then that I felt how dry my tongue was, I couldn't believe that I went that long with water, or food.

My stomach didn't growl – My training paying off again –, but I was still thirsty.

I remembered the water bottle that I had strapped to my belt, hoping that it was still full, or at least had something in there.

I reached for the bottle, and I could hear the water sloshing around in there, so I thanked no one in particular.

Although I had water now, I still needed to find water for later, so I could stay alive.

I heard leaves rustle to my left I looked quickly and I saw her, Foxy, and fury coursed through my veins.

She was a lot more thin now than the last time I had seen her, But I knew it was her after all who else could it be?

I yelled, and pulled the spear off of my back, and ran after her, but she was faster than me, by the time I got to where she was hiding she was out of sight.

I was angry for only a minute, because my yell attracted the people that I was looking for; they obviously had seen what I had.

"Do you always scream psychotically?" Katniss asked teasingly.

"Well you don't look like you could possibly have a slice in your chest." Rue said.

I was stunned, I couldn't think of anything to say, they were here we were together again, alive.

I said all that I could.

"Two, I have two slices in my chest, but they aren't that bad. Do you have food, and have you found water I'm out."

"Here, I have an extra and it's still full you can have it, and we have squirrel." Rue said.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting to live I thought I was going to die."

"Well, let's make camp." Katniss said. I helped make camp, the pain in my chest was still there but it wasn't bugging me.

After we had set up the tent, and made a fire I laid close to the fire, and started to doze off.

"Would you like me to take a look at that?" Rue asked.

I was a little uncomfortable about the idea of a twelve year old girl looking at my chest, but I thought of it getting infected so I gave her permission.

She untied the sleeve that I had torn off, and took off the moss.

"What do you mean it's not that bad?" She gasped.

She found some cloth and wiped the area, and got out a needle and thread from her pack, and started sewing the two lips from the first slit together.

I don't like talking to people, so naturally I wouldn't like thanking them, but I told Rue thanks anyways.

After Rue was finished I fell asleep.

Author's Note: Okay read and review, and don't forget to vote, thanks.

, Sir Edgar of Edgarton


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: The vote is still on. I thought I would change it up a bit, so I'm going to change the Pov.

I will change the Pov in the next chapter so it will be fair to both teams. And [did I just start a sentence with 'and'?] Gale's Pov will be next. Kacaw Kacaw Rawrr.

, Sir Edgar

Hico Games Chapter 12

Peeta's Pov

Why, why did she volunteer for her sister?

No, that's not the right question, the right question though is why did I wait too long before I told her how I felt?

I'm madly in love with a person whom I've hardly, if I actually have, spoken to.

Crazy, yes it makes no sense to me, yet it is the truth, I am madly in Love with Katniss Everdeen.

Now though, Katniss is in an arena and waiting for a girl to die, and when that girl dies…

I don't want to think about it, but I do anyway.

Katniss and that big scary boy, or should I say man, are going to be human sacrifices for a girl neither of them know.

Katniss isn't safe, that man could kill her and the girl she is trying to save while they are sleeping, and then all he will need to do to win is wait.

What is that man's name?

Hiccup, was it? No that's not right.

Come to think of the first time I've even heard his name, let alone seen him was at the reaping.

That man was very mysterious, and I didn't like him.

I'm going to do something, something so momentous that the Capitol would have to stop the Games and deal with it.

I know it is childish to think that I would be able to do anything that serious.

Yet, I know just the thing to do, but I couldn't do it alone I would need a coal miner, luckily I know just where to find one of those.

I felt weird coming to the doorstep of somebody who I haven't spoken to before, but not as weird as my conscious made my love for Katniss out to be.

I knocked on the door of the wooden shack twice, and then waited for the person I was searching for to come out.

Unlike I expected, a woman opened the door.

"Hello, how are you? I brought something for you and your family." I said holding out three loaves of bread.

"Thank you." When she spoke she had a crackly voice.

"I was wondering if Gale was here. I mean, I know he lives here, but may I speak to him?" I asked.

A young kid around the age of twelve, peeked his head out the door, and his mother (assuming it was his mother) leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

I waited with the woman smiling at her until Gale walked out of the shack.

"What do you want?" He asked staring at me.

"Let's go for a walk."I said, not intimidated by the tone of his voice.

"Um, okay." By the tone of his voice I noticed I had won the upper hand in this conversation.

After Gale's house disappeared from our view I started to talk.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked

"With what?"

"I have an idea, a plan if you will."

"And why do you need me?"

"Don't begin a sentence with 'and' it's gross." I said, ignoring his question.

"Well, what does your plan have to do with me?" He asked getting slightly annoyed, I could tell by his facial expression.

"I want the Games to be stopped, so I'm going to burn down The Victors Village. The Peacekeepers will come, and I'll try to kill as many as I can. In short I'm going to incite a rebellion." I explained.

"I'm still not seeing where I fit into this." Gale said curiously.

"I obviously can't do it alone." I said

"Well, one more person isn't going to help."Gale said.

"One more person? You obviously don't understand me. I don't want you to come and die with me, and become two more dead kids." I said.

"Well than what exactly is my job then?" Gale asked curious once again.

"The people in town, won't agree with me, and the people in the Seam don't trust me. That's where you come in, the people trust you there." I said.

"So, you want me to help you gather an army, and burn down the Victor Village." Gale asked grasping my proposition.

"Yes, but don't forget I will be fighting with you throughout the whole thing, I am not, I will not let the people from the Seam die in vain without dying myself." I said bravely.

"Where are we going to get the equipment for your rebellion?"

"I'm going to need oil, and matches, but I can't send the people of district twelve into a battle unarmed can I?"

"I know you have matches, we won't need any oil if we catch Haymitch's house on fire first. It already has enough alcohol. As for weapons I have no idea." Gale said.

"Well, you seem to have thought that through."I laughed.

"Will you at least pretend to be serious." Gale glared at me.

"Okay, well there are a lot of trees in the forest, so therefore there are a lot of branches; therefore there are a lot of spears-to-be." I said getting excited.

"Well, if we want to play out your plan before the Games are over we are going to need help." Gale said.

"What I want to know is how we are supposed to form an army, and arm that army without getting stopped." I said.

"We'll face that problem when we get there; we have enough to do already." Gale said.

"Okay then, we'll have to do that later, like you said we do have too much on our mind at the moment." I said.

"Well, I guess you should go home now." I told Gale.

"I guess so, talk to you tomorrow." Gale said.

"Thanks." I said

"Thanks for what?" Gale asked.

"Helping me, and agreeing to do this with me."

"No problem." Gale said leaving.

I walked towards my house.

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy, Review, and don't forget to vote!

, Sir Edgar


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I was reading through my chapters and noticed that I forgot the disclaimer on the last two chapters. You may think it is OCD, but I'm going to have three disclaimers in this chapter, at random places. Does anybody have something to say?

Hico: My names not Hiccup.

Peeta: So, who cares?

Hico: I'll kill you bread boy!

Gale: What's going on?

Hico: - Pulls out spear-

Peeta: -Pulls out loaf of bread-

Gale: - Pulls out bow and arrows-

Me: Let the Games begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Characters from it.

Chapter 13 Gale's Pov

I couldn't sleep at all; I tossed and turned all night thinking of the plan that Peeta was hatching.

A rebellion, I couldn't believe I could do it, alone that is.

I've been urging Katniss to help me start one since the day we've met, but she wouldn't she didn't think it was necessary.

Yet, I see that I'm not the only one who thinks that this scenario that we live in is completely bogus.

The baker's son sees that we have to do something, something completely and utterly unexpected to provoke the Capitol.

The thing that makes me most excited by Peeta's plan is that when the other districts get word of our rebellion…

Oh, my gosh, that's it! I have to tell Peeta.

I got out of bed and grabbed my boots; I had just started to get my shoes on, when I saw my younger brother watching me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going out, go back to bed, I'll be back soon." I told him

After I saw my brother go back to bed, and finished tying my boots I grabbed a bag with straps, and started to pack it with a small amount of food, I didn't want to take too much out of the cabinets, even though they are still full.

I wanted my family to have enough to eat while I was gone.

I knew exactly what we needed to carry out Peeta's plan, and I knew exactly how to do it.

I was on my way to Peeta's house already, I could see his house, and I got more excited and started to walk faster, and then start to run.

I was running moderately fast, and then I tripped.

I could feel the warm blood that was flowing out of my lip, but I got up and started to walk to Peeta's house, again.

Once I got to his house I knocked on his back door like I usually do when I sell his father squirrel.

Mr. Mellark answered the door, and I asked him if I could talk with Peeta, and he said 'yes'.

I waited impatiently while Mr. Mellark went to fetch Peeta for me.

Finally after what felt like an hour Peeta came to the door.

"Do you need something?" Peeta asked me.

"No. Yes, I need to tell you something, but not here." I whispered quickly, looking at his opened kitchen window.

"Okay, okay." He told me, and then he turned his head and yelled into his house," I'm going for a walk"

After, I thought we were out of earshot of his house, I couldn't wait any longer, I started to talk.

"I know how we can get help." I blurted out, almost too loudly.

"Be quite, do you want everybody to hear?" Peeta scolded.

"Okay, okay." I said more softly this time.

"So what's the plan?"

"Have you ever wondered why the Capitol keeps us apart, the districts I mean?" I asked.

"No, not really, why?"

"Have you ever wondered why they chose the punishment that they did, instead of just wiping us out like they did to district thirteen?" I asked.

"They chose it for entertainment." Peeta said.

"That's just what they want us to think."

"Well, then why did they choose it?"

"The Capitol knows how strong the districts are together, so they made The Games, so that we are forced to hate the other districts." I said

"And?"

"Don't begin a sentence with 'and' it's gross" I said mockingly.

"Go on please, continue."

"Well, what if we went to another district, and what if we gathered people from that district, to help us, and to spread the word." I said

"Okay, that's a great plan but how are we supposed to do it?" Peeta asked.

"If we go through the forest that direction we will get to district eleven." I said pointing south towards where I thought district eleven would be.

"Okay, I say we can do it, but can we do it in time?" Peeta asked.

"We won't be able to take many breaks, and once we get there we will have to be very secretive and fast, we won't have too much time to spare." I admitted in a rush of words.

"Okay, let's do it, when do you want to leave?" Peeta asked me curiously.

I showed him my bag.

"How about leaving right now?" I asked him seriously.

"Leave, right now?" Peeta asked, I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Yes, if we leave right now we will have more time, and that's what we need the most, time." I said.

"Okay, we can leave now, just let me say goodbye to my cat." Peeta joked.

"Oh, hurry up and come on, you don't even have a cat." I said, walking to the nearest hole in the fence.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.

Peeta followed me keeping pace with my long stride easily.

I stopped to listen to the fence, making sure there was no electricity running through it, once I was sure it was safe I crawled under followed closely behind by Peeta.

Author's Notes: Hoped you enjoyed the story. It was humorous I'm sure but good I guess. Don't forget to review, and before I forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!


	14. Not a chapter, but a Serious An Oh no

Author's Note: I'm going on writer's strike, because I want more pay.

Just kidding, I don't get paid.

I am going on strike though, because I want more reviews.

Not all from the same people though, ha-ha.

I will continue when two more people review my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I quit I have to write it's my life. Dear readers, I'm sorry about how childish I was acting; now I feel like a bad person because of what I have done. I was just a tad bit angry because of people that read and don't review. Well, I hope you forgive me. Oh, and just in case you didn't notice I updated chapter 5 so check that out, and then come back and read this.

Chapter 15, or is it 14?

Hico Games Hico's Pov

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the character. Although I do own a copy of the book, but I've only read it about a four times.

Since I've been reunited with my group we have re-started the hunt for the Fox-girl, and began being extra careful.

We have been very edgy for the past few days, because there obviously hasn't been any action, and the gamemakers will probably find away to kill us off, or bring us together.

I was considering this, when, after Rue had fallen to sleep, Katniss walked over to where I was sitting.

"The Gamemakers are going to do something if we don't hurry up and die." Katniss said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, so I want you to kill me." I said seriously.

"Well, that's one way to do it, or we could kill the Foxfaced-girl." Katniss said, not surprised that I wanted her to kill me, why should she be, she is going to have to kill me soon enough anyways.

"Isn't that what we are trying to do?" I asked

"Well, yes, but we obviously aren't doing it very well, but I have an idea." Katniss said.

"Okay, let's hear it." I said standing up.

"We can only do it if we move closer to the lake, or else we will just end up killing ourselves."

"I'm still not hearing a plan." I said, getting slightly impatient.

"Do you still have the quart of gasoline in your bag?" Katniss asked me.

"Yeah, we haven't had a reason to use it yet, why?"

"I was thinking, we could pour the gasoline out near the entrance to the forest, and then step back towards the lake, once we are there I can shoot a flaming arrow into the gasoline, and the forest will catch on fire, therefore leaving the girl with two choices." Katniss explained.

"Two choices, come and let us kill her, or burn to death." I said completing Katniss' thought.

"I like it, when do you want to put your plan into position?" I asked curiously.

"Would it be okay if we started moving towards the lake right now?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure, why not, just let me wake up Rue."

I walked into the tent to wake up Rue to tell her the plan, but she was already awake sitting by the tent entrance with her bag on her back ready to go.

"I'm ready." Rue said standing up.

"Well than, let's go little person." I said smiling at her.

"I'm not that little." She said giggling.

After we had gotten out of the tent we started to help Katniss take down the tent, and put everything else back into bags.

Once our camp had been taken down, it was light enough to see where we were going, and so we headed to the lake.

On our long trip to the lake, I had some time to think, and think I did.

I thought about how I was tired of these Games, and how much I didn't like them, and I knew that what I was doing would make the Gamemakers mad, because I was bending the rules of the Games, their Games.

In the Games we aren't supposed to help other people win, even the careers don't help other people win, they just help each other hunt down the other tributes, and then they kill each other, they don't sacrifice themselves for another person, like I was going to do.

I knew that the Gamemakers wouldn't like it, so it made me that much happier to continue doing what I was doing, just to anger the Gamemakers.

I actually don't hate the Gamemakers personally just what they stood for, and the message that they send: We have complete power over you; we can kill your kids if we want to, and if you try any funny business we will completely annihilate you like district thirteen.

I had an okay time with the Gamemakers when I had to do training in front of them; I smiled thinking about my personal training with them.

Then I suddenly hatched a crazy idea, with my score and everything else I'm sure to have sponsors, but I would have to need something, if I was going to test out my theory I would have to be in need of something.

The problem was I was set; I didn't need anything, or at least not yet.

Then the real idea hit me, so I asked Katniss what she thought.

"Hey, Katniss, I have a question." I told her, when we had stopped for a break, and Rue had left.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Do you think we have sponsors?" I asked her.

"Well maybe our high training scores would have attracted some, but you can't be sure." She said.

"Well if we do, do you think they could help us kill the Fox-girl?"

"Well hypothetically speaking, if we did have sponsors I'm sure they would help us, but how?" She asked, searching my face for any idea of what I was thinking.

"There's more though, I was thinking usually they have feast, do you think that they cancelled it just because of what I did, or what?" I asked

"Well--" Katniss said

Though she didn't get farther than that because just then, as if we had reminded him of something he forgot, Claudius' Templesmith's voice booms around the whole of the arena.

Author's Note's: Again I want to say I'm sorry, and Review please.


	16. Complications

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm so sorry, I've been super busy, well here it is anyways.

Disclaimer: I have yet to buy every right to The Hunger Games; Suzanne drives a very hard bargain.

Chapter number not important

Chapter Name: Complications Gale's Pov

Traveling with Peeta at night is not something I would recommend to somebody who does not want to get eaten by a hungry bear.

Peeta is the clumsiest, loudest, uncouth person I could possibly have taken into the woods.

He breaks every twig in sight just by stepping on them, he talks constantly, and when he's not talking his breathing makes up for it completely, he breathes so unnecessarily loudly, so loudly in fact that I have to leave him behind when I go hunt food.

The worst part is that these are just the things that he does every second, but every five minutes it's even worse, he asks to slow down because his feet hurt, he insists on taking a bathroom break every time we slow down, and worst of all when he actually uses the restroom is when he makes the most noise, because he whistles some weird tune.

All in all though Peeta makes for an excellent traveling partner, also because he knows nothing at all about the great outdoors it is easy to play amateur pranks on him, for a quick laugh when I am feeling tired.

When I finally noticed the woods beginning to thin, I smiled happy to be finished with, what seemed like an extraordinary long trip, but what was only a day and a half, we made good time.

Although the trip wasn't as long as it felt, it was still easily the longest trip of my life.

Once I stepped out of the woods, with Peeta right behind me, I knew I had gone the wrong way.

We were supposed to be close to the fence that surrounded the district but instead we were close to the train track, and there was a train coming from behind me, but luckily it wasn't passing through at full speed, in fact it was stopping, which gave me a crazy idea.

"Peeta" I said "We have to get on that train, think about it if we get on this train, and ride it until it takes us to the capitol, we could get equipment and start the riot there, do you know how much more damage we could cause if we were in the capitol?" I asked

"Well, yeah I do, but how are we supposed to get people to follow us in the capitol, their lives are great, why would they care about us?" Peeta asked me.

"Well, that is completely true, but what if we didn't go directly to the capitol, but instead we stop at all the districts on the way there and pick up an ambassador?" I asked

"Wow that's a big word for you" Peeta joked "Okay then, that's what we'll do, but if we die, and the games aren't stopped, I will haunt you in the afterlife."

"Okay, then let's go" I said

"When you say go do you mean go into the train or into the district." Peeta asked.

"You are so blonde, just follow me." I said walking towards the fence searching for a hole in the fence.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short I will continue asap.

, Your Royal Highness Sir Edgar.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating, in my last chapter I wrote that I would update a.s.a.p. now that feels like a complete lie, anyways here's chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters, blah blah blah.

Peeta's POV

Trying to get into a district that is purposely making it impossible for anyone to get in, or out, is at very least complicated.

"How are we supposed to make it in? I asked Gale who, up until this point had a plan for everything.

"I'm guessing a Peacekeeper has to go in or come out sometime soon."

He's right, like all the other times before, and a Peacekeeper walks out of what we learned to be district eleven.

What happens next occurs so quickly I'm mostly in awe, although I am a bit startled.

Gale grabs the Peacekeeper form behind, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, and kicks him behind the knees until he falls over, and then Gale ends the torture and snaps his neck.

"That was brutal." I said smirking.

"I got blood on the uniform." He said frowning.

"Now since we can't use the uniform we will just have to try to blend in with the locals." He continued, searching the Peacekeeper for the key that he used to get out of the gates.

"That's funny." I say, seeing a badge on the Peacekeeper's stained uniform.

"I don't remember Peacekeepers wearing name tags. Sorry James, but a rebel has to do what a rebel has to do." I said enjoying this moment.

"Hurry up, let's go before someone comes to investigate." Gale says, unlocking the gate with his newfound key.

The setup in district eleven is nothing like district twelve, first off it is way bigger than my home district, second there are orchards everywhere, and I am finally able to find the village which I am sure is where the majority of the people live. Luckily it is dark enough for me and Gale to get there without being recognizable; I just hope that a Peacekeeper doesn't pass by; because I am sure it is past curfew.

We reach the front steps of one of the bigger huts, and quietly knock on the door, loud enough to where we are sure the residents will be able to hear, but still quit so that they are the only ones who hear.

I don't know what to expect exactly, but when the door opens and two elder people, obviously parents, and five young children, all younger than twelve, I know that this isn't exactly what I had in mind.

I ask to come in, and I make sure that they see Gale, while I wait for an answer; I have a quick chance to scan the faces of the children.

"Yes, you may." The elderly woman whispered.

I walk into the hut, and am quickly followed by Gale.

The woman offers us some food, but I can tell that they probably aren't in the position to be offering food.

"No thank you." I say "We have plenty."

As if on cue, Gale opens up his game bag, and sets out food that was going to go bad, if not eaten, and distributed it among the children.

Gale is an extraordinary hunter, he was able to kill more food than the two of us could possibly have eaten alone.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Says the man speaking and looking up for the first time and when we make eye contact there is a sense of recognition between us.

This man, and the woman, I've seen them before, on television, the recap of the reaping, these people, they are the family of the female tribute from this district, I recognized them, because they were shown weeping for the loss of their child.

Of course this man recognizes me, and the recognition is form the same place of origin, the recap of the reaping.

"You are the original male tribute of twelve; you were volunteered for by the other young man." The man said.

"Yes sir and I can say that I am very grateful, I also would like to say that the plan that this young man has works, and your daughter comes back to you, I wish your family the best of luck."

"Wait, if you're from twelve, well why exactly are you here?" The woman asks.

"Well, to be honest that is the real reason we are here, I don't mean to be rude but, wishing you good luck isn't the original reason we came here."

I go into our plan which I and Gale have gone over numerous times, trying to make it perfect. We need a charismatic leader, and with the time running low we decided we could only stop in two districts, districts eleven and eight, once we find our charismatic leader, or maybe even leaders, we will also need an attack group, consisting of rebels form the districts we stop in, then we gain control of a train that is Capitol bound.

Once we are in the Capitol, we get our supplies; we will burn down the Capitol building, then we will hunt down and kill President Snow, if he hasn't been killed by the fire.

We will send a message to the Capitol, and all who inhabit it, we will incite the uprising that will be the end of this sadistic government that we live in.

We will incite the uprising that has been anticipated by the inhabitants of Panem, we will create an unstoppable force, we will not be held back, and we cannot be stopped.

Once we have control of the capitol, we will create a video to send throughout Panem, spreading news of the death of the terrorist President Snow.

After I finish explaining, the man looks at me and stares me in the eyes, and I say.

"Will you come with us and be the ambassadors of District eleven?"

"We agree, to come with you." They couple says in unison.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter,

Edgar.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm going to keep this part of the story in Peeta's POV.

Chapter 18 Peeta's Pov

We decided to leave as soon as the ambassadors were ready, of course we had to take the children, it didn't make a difference, we were going to take numerous people anyways.

We still had one more thing to do before we boarded the train, and that was to build our army, the ambassadors were the ones that were going to help us do this, they told us that we could stay in their house while they get the rebel soldiers.

We, Gale and I that is, stayed at the house with the five children; to help the time fly we played games with them, games that we played when we were young, back home in district twelve.

After about an hour of this we heard the door open, followed by many quite footsteps, I looked towards the direction of the door and I was surprised at what I saw, the ambassadors, but behind them and around them are eight men, all strong, muscular, healthy and all similar-looking possibly all brothers.

After we are introduced to the men, whose names are immediately lost somewhere in my subconscious we head towards the train, trying as hard as possible to keep in the shadows and stay quiet, all following Gale's carefully placed footsteps.

We are so very close to the gate, when a group of three Peacekeepers, all unaware of our presence, pass by.

We could easily take them all, what with our strength in numbers, but Gale decides to let them pass, most likely considering that it wouldn't be worth the risk of someone seeing us.

A minute after they are out of sight, we continue out the gate, luckily there is a train at the station, we go towards the back of the train and get into the backmost car, it is unlocked, it looks like the odds are in our favor until we see a Peacekeeper in the car with us, he is facing the front of the car and is easily taken care of by one of the recruits, whose name I think is Marcon.

After he is stuffed in a closet by the other recruits we all take our seats, me, Gale, the two ambassadors, and Marcon in the front of the cart, the five children somewhere towards the middle, and the rest of the rebels toward the back.

"This is great luck, this train is headed straight into district eight, and will be there for an hour, enough time for us to assemble another force, and find another ambassador, and then it will be headed straight into the capitol." I said looking at a television screen showing the route of this train.

"Does it tell you how long it will be until the train makes it to district eight?" Marcon asked.

"Fifteen minutes, and we will be there." I said pressing a button on the screen.

"Great, well let's get ready, did you check that Peacekeeper for anything?" Gale asked Marcon.

"No, not yet, but I can." Marcon said opening the closet that contains the dead Peacekeeper, and searching him for anything of value, we find an ID card in his pocket, different from the name tag on the other Peacekeeper, identifying him as Roanoke from district eight, another key most likely for the gate into district eight.

After the conclusion of the search we look at the screen and find out that there are still five minutes left of our train ride, and we try to figure out if we are all going to get off the train, or only take the ambassadors, which now include me and Gale, we finally decide for just the ambassadors, Marcon, and one of his brothers, to come along, leaving the other six brothers and the five children in the train.

It's amazing how fast the Capitol can travel, it is still dark but I am sure that dawn can't possibly be too far away, we have just enough time to get into the district and get what we need and leave, but still if we would have had to walk we wouldn't have made it.

We get into the district using the key we found on the train and, run through the shadows until we see the first house, and we knock on the door, and wait impatiently until a woman answers the door, she looks to be about in her mid thirties.

"May I help you?" She asks, examining us, and deducing that we aren't from anywhere near here.

"May we come in?" I ask her.

"Yes," She says "Let me just wake up my husband."

We walk into the house, which is way too small for all of us, but we can't really risk leaving someone outside.

We see the lady walk back in with a man who I am sure must be her husband; he looks to be about the same age as his wife.

"I'm Twill, and this is my husband Nicolai." She says gesturing towards the man who still seems to be half asleep.

I shake their hands, and introduce our party, and even introduce Marcon's brother, whose name I found out was Agave.

I explain, as fast and clear as possible, our plan, just like I did with Rue's parents, and I asked them if they would help us.

They told us they would help us, and I asked them to be the ambassadors of district eight, and they gladly accepted.

Since they were the only ones coming it was easy to pack, they got all their food, and we were ready to get our attack force, again we were left behind while Twill and her husband left, they decided that they would get their six nephews, and we would leave.

We got to sit in the house, me, Gale, Rue's parents, Marcon, and Agave, after a while of talking we heard the door open, and we left on our way to the train, the trip out of the gates and into the train were uneventful.

Once in the train, everybody introduced themselves, we had made it into the train with eighteen minutes to spare; we all decided it would be in our best interest to take a nap, we went to sleep, with Gale ad Agave as our guards, I looked at the screen before I went to sleep, and discovered that it would be four hours before we made it to the capitol.

When I woke up, I saw that I was one of the last ones to wake up, and I went exploring for a restroom, and found one, after I finished, I opened up one of the cabinets to find clothes, Capitol clothes, of all sizes, and decided that it would be a good idea, to blend in with the people in the Capitol, after I changed into new clothes, I went into the car and told the others, and one by one we all were dressed in new clothes.

I looked at the screen after I finished changing and saw that we had a half hour until we were to stop in the Capitol, and after we were all dressed we had fifteen minutes.

Our plan was to blend in as well as possible, so we all died our hair random neon colors with temporary dye that Gale found, after this we are to find some gasoline and go from there.

Gale had also found some money, Capitol currency, and we decide we should rent a hotel room.

After we conceal all evidence of being from somewhere foreign, the trains stops, and we prepare for the next step.

Author's note: Please review, I enjoy reading them. Also I would like you to vote for Rue's Parents names, as you may have noticed I tried my hardest to avoid that matter, anyways review and vote.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry for keeping the story in Peeta's POV, but I want to build up the tension, and I already have it all planned out don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of its characters, but I do own the Hico Games, and a few of its characters. I know I'm awesome.

Chapter 19 Peeta's POV

The people In the Capitol dress weird, but I think the things that make them look really weird are the facts that they dye the color of their skin and hair, the get piercings on almost every inch of their skin, and there are tattoos on everybody, in short everybody in this place has mutilated their bodies.

Shortly after we arrive in the Capitol we find a place to stay, obviously the wad of money we had was a lot, we were able to stay in a hotel with one hundred twelve floors, and twenty elevators.

We were able to get a room on the top floor, and still have a wad of bills left, I'm guessing that with our clothes, hair, and clean smelling bodies we blend in with the Capitol inhabitants.

When we finish our ride in a stuffed elevator, we reach our room, it is beautiful, and has a marvelous view, the whole west wall is made entirely of glass, showing the Capitol building in which, most likely, is where President Snow is.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" I say sarcastically, spreading my arms.

"I hate these people!" Gales says, pressing a button on the dining room table, and watching it open up revealing a four course meal.

"I hate the way they starve us, and all the others, not just us in district twelve, all the citizens of Panem, they starve us, and at the push of one button, one button, they get a four course meal!" Gale screams in anger.

"It's not the people in the Capitol, they are ignorant, it's President Snow who is causing this torture, but we will right this wrong we will fix it, for us and all who live in the districts."

After we look through everything we decide that we should get busy getting supplies, we find a drawer with devices that we could use to communicate with each other, just in case we get separated.

We find out that there were five of the things, that were called walkie-talkies, we found an instruction manual, and spent a couple of minutes trying to figure out how to use these devices.

Since there were only five of them, we had to split up into five groups, since there were twenty-five of us, this worked out perfectly.

My group consisted of, me, Gale, Marcon, Agave, and one of Rue's siblings.

We decided to find as much gasoline as possible and meet behind the Capitol building, in about an hour; we will use the walkie-talkies to keep in contact.

We all left the hotel, with no intention of coming back, but instead the only thing on our minds was to raise as much hell as possible, we are the rebels.

Our first stop is at this place that sells fuel, for the little bikes that we see driving through the roads of the Capitol, we are able to buy two gas cans full of the stuff, with the money that we had split up as evenly among the groups as possible.

We go to another store, this one closer to the Capitol building, and at this store we are able to buy two more cans of gas, by the time we buy the gas and get out of the store I hear my walkie-talkie.

"Group one, in position." I hear Twill's voice say, we are still about a block away from the back of the Capitol building.

About a minute later my walkie-talkie goes off again, "Group two, in position."

When we finally make it to our rendezvous spot I see Twill and her group, Rue's mother and her group, and of course Gale and our group, once in our spot Gale sends the signal.

"Group three, in position." Gale says, talking into his walkie-talkie.

Soon enough we see Rue's father walk into our alley, which we had agreed on being our rendezvous spot, and soon enough he sent the signal for his group's safety.

"Group four, in position."

That's when we got the word from our last group.

"Groups one, two, three, and four, this is group five, and we are being followed, it's just a boy, he doesn't look like he could be much older than fifteen. What should I do?" Nicolai's voice said, through the walkie-talkie.

Everybody looked at me and Gale, we looked at each other and silently decided that he couldn't be too much trouble, and if he proves us wrong or even tries we can easily stop him from escaping.

"Group five, this is group three, stay on the move, let him follow, he will get bored." Gale said speaking into the walkie-talkie.

A few minutes after Gale said this we saw Nicolai and his group walk into our alley, followed by a young man with purple eyes, brown skin, red hair, and golden tattoos all over his arms.

We obviously can't do anything here until he leaves; we discussed this while we were waiting for Nicolai.

So when Nicolai gets with our group we turn to look at him and two of Twill's Nephews grab him, and pin him down on the ground.

I walk up to him, followed by everyone else, and ask him, "Who are you and why are you following us?"

"I-I'm T-T-Teenra." Says the boy, stammering when he speaks, obviously out of fear, I'm sure this doesn't happen often in the Capitol.

"Stand him up." I tell the rebels, and they do, once he is standing I tell them to let him go, and again they listen, but we make it impossible for escape.

"Calm down. You didn't tell us why you were following us." I said, turning the statement into the repeat of my earlier question.

"I want to help you, you guys obviously aren't from around here, and I wanted to help that's all." Teenra says.

Something inside of me is asking, wondering even, why this kid is even in the streets, considering the time.

"Why aren't you at home? Why aren't you watching the Games?" I ask, realizing what was strange about this kid.

"I don't like them; everyone thinks I am strange because I don't." Teenra says, and I also realize it doesn't have one of the ridiculous accents that most Capitol residents do.

"Go on." I say.

"So I went upstairs to my room, and I snuck out, and that's when I met you, can I please come with you?" Teenra asks.

"Well guys, it looks like we got ourselves a communist." I say turning towards my army, smirking.

"Welcome aboard." Gale and I say simultaneously.

"You really mean that?" Teenra asks, obviously unable to hide his emotions.

"Yeah, you could have some common knowledge that we might need; you already show that you have sense enough to hate the sadistic Games."

"By chance do you happen to know where the president might be at this moment in time?" I ask.

"He stays in his house, until about eight 'o clock." Teenra says.

"By house you mean this thing right here?" I ask gesturing towards the backside of the capitol building?

"That's the one." He says

"Well guys, I guess we don't have much time to waste." I say, grabbing one of the many cans of gasoline, and emptying it all over the building, the one that we have planned to burn down.

"Wow, you guys do this a lot?" Teenra says, in awe.

"Nope this is our first time." I say, watching my posse empty the gasoline on the building.

"Start walking away." I tell everybody and they do.

Teenra helps us find a van, he says he knows how to operate it, I wait until everyone is in the van, and I strike the match that will very well be the end of President Snow, I toss it at the building and watch for a second as the entire capitol goes up in flames.

Once I realize what I have just done, I run into the van, and take my seat next to the driver.

"Teenra, do you happen to know where we can find a hovercraft, a pilot, and a map to the Arena?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. I own a hovercraft, I can fly one, and the coordinates are still in mine, because I lent it to the Capitol, to transport tributes." He says all this with a big smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's end this nonsense." I say this, and I it's followed by a round of shouting, whooping and hooting, from the rebels, I think I even heard Teenra yell a bit.

"Wait!" Gale yells, "Drop me and the ambassadors off, someone has to get the message to the districts."

That's right this detail has completely skipped my mind, all of our struggles will be in vain if we don't get word to the districts.

Teenra stops the van, and we decide to drop off the ambassadors along with a few rebel soldiers, four of Twill's nephews, just for good measure.

I watch Gale and his newfound group run, to the giant tower that Teenra says controls all television screening in all of Panem.

Then we keep moving, after about a minute more of driving Teenra stops the van, and leads us to his hovercraft.

It's giant, it's hard to believe that a kid in his mid-teens is able to drive it, Teenra presses a button and stairs fall down for us, Teenra is the first to get in, followed by everyone else.

Once everyone is in, Teenra goes to a pad that has so many buttons that I am really surprised that he is able to drive this.

"Okay, fasten your seatbelts." Teenra says, showing us a poster that gives us directions on how to brace ourselves to our seats.

I can feel the hovercraft rising, a sensation that is new to all of us, all of us that is, except for Teenra.

I can hardly believe what has happened in the past few minutes, we have burned down the Capitol building, and we may possibly have killed the president of Panem, we have pushed the snowball off of the hill, it is too late to be stopped, we have started the first symbol of rebellion since the Dark Days.

I sit thinking of what I have done, if it succeeds the citizens of Panem will thank me, they will thank me for freeing them from the evil, but if it doesn't succeed, the citizens of Panem will hate me, they will hate me for the torture that will surely come after our attempt at a rebellion.

I am so engrossed in my thoughts that I am surprised by the sound of my walkie-talkie.

"Peeta, this is Gale, the video room is secure, we have sent for more weapons, and we will soon take over the armory." Gale's voice says over the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, you are doing great, when will you send the video?" I ask him.

"We are making it right as I speak." He says.

"We will be at the arena in two minutes." Teenra says, and I repeat this information to Gale.

And that's when I hear the gunshots, they are ear-splitting, I am glad I didn't have my ear bye the walkie-talkie, and after the gunshots there is silence, piercing silence.

Author's Note: The final chapter waits for all and with it the conclusion to The Hico Games. I know how much you love my story, and I thank you all for the reviews, but I would like you all to know that I am seriously thinking about a sequel. All great writers listen to Skillet when they write, just like me XD.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I am proud to present, drum roll please, the final chapter of the Hico Games. Thank you all for your reviews, and support. So here it is.

Chapter 20 Hico's Pov

"Get ready, Rue, you are going to leave this arena." I said cheerfully, adding in my mind _and me and Katniss will leave this world._

We are already at the lake, and we've been here for about five minutes, Katniss is obviously waiting for the other tribute to thwart us somehow.

We started going to the lake, after we had gotten our pack from the table at the feast, and took the other tribute's pack for good measure, in our bag we found another quart of gasoline, and in fox-face's we find a baggy filled with dried beef.

"I'm ready." Rue said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Katniss, she's not going to do anything." I said, grabbing the quart of gasoline up from the ground, and the other one from inside the bag.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She said.

And with that I emptied out the quarts of gasoline on the two nearest trees, I reached in my bag, and grabbed the box of matches that I had, I opened it up to find that it was emptied, it was then that I cursed my attraction to smell of burning wood.

"I don't have any more matches, do you?" I asked Katniss.

"What do you mean you don't have any more matches?" She asked me angrily.

"I mean just that, I don't have any more matches, I burnt all of mine." I said impatiently.

I watched as Katniss went through her bag emptying it out and dumping it on the floor, and telling me that she didn't have any matches either.

"I have one, but only one." Rue said, after emptying out her bag.

"Okay thank you." I said, grabbing the match, and picking up my matchbox which I had tossed down in frustration earlier.

I rub the match quickly against the side of the matchbox, and am about to toss it onto the tree with gasoline when three things happen all at once.

Someone screams Katniss' name, a giant group of people fall out of the sky, obviously they didn't fall out of the sky, but instead a hovercraft in the sky, and I get tackled by the fox-girl, who had taken me by surprise.

The guys that had come out from the hovercraft, had Capitol clothing and Capitol hair styling, but they didn't have the Capitol colored-eyes, and they didn't sound like they were from the Capitol.

Two of the men that just arrived, grabbed the fox-faced-girl off of me before she had the chance to slit my throat.

"Marcon, Agave, what are you two doing here?" Rue yelled at the two men that had hold of my would-be murderer.

There were more than fifteen guys and by the looks of it only one of them was actually from the Capitol, one other was recognizable, a kid from district twelve all the rest of them are not as easily recognized, I have no idea what is going on.

"Peeta, what are _you_ doing here, and why are you with all of these people, and where are they from?" Katniss asks the boy from district twelve.

"There's no time to explain here, wait until we get into the hovercraft." Peeta says.

There is a button that the guy, the one that I think is from the Capitol, presses and a ladder appears, we all climb up it and into the hovercraft.

Once we are on our way out the boy called Peeta, starts jabbering about a rebellion, and the burning down of a building, and the death of a president or something.

Katniss asks him to slow down and start from the beginning, and I am surprised at what I hear, he and a boy named Gale wanted to burn down the Victor's Village, but then they decide to leave district twelve, and end up somehow in district eleven, then district eight where they picked up the group of what he called rebel soldiers, soon enough they set fire to the Capitol building, when they may have possibly killed President Snow, then he says something about finding the driver of the hovercraft, who he calls Teenra, he mentions something about leaving the ambassadors and Gale I the Capitol, and that's where he stopped his story.

At the end of Peeta's tale, Katniss is hysterical, screaming, yelling, throwing stuff, and going crazy.

I hear somebody say something but it's not anybody in the hovercraft, then I see Peeta pull something out of his pocket, and talk into it.

"Hey Gale, I got them we're on our way, how are you?"

"We are good, three Peacekeepers came in and shot one of their own, that's the gunshots you heard earlier, but don't worry, Nicolai and one of his nephews took care of them as soon as they walked through the door, I also wanted you to know that the death of President Snow is confirmed, we've killed their leader, and they are preparing to strike back, but we have their arsenal in our hands, Rue's Parents, and a few of their nephews have gained control of the armory, it seems like we are right on schedule." Gale says, over the weird device that Peeta has in his hand.

"Great." Peeta says, into the device, which he says is called a walkie-talkie, and he says can transport your voice to the identical device.

Teenra, our driver, says that we are now landing at the armory, to help out the rebels, in the spot that they are weakest, according to Gale, we all get off, and are escorted in by a few more guys this time with guns, not the kind that every Peacekeeper carries, these are semi-automatic guns, I remember reading a book about them.

Everyone is in the building except for me, just my luck, when a group of about twenty Peacekeepers runs out from behind a burnt building, presumably the Capitol building, and starts shooting at us, the guns that they have are standard handouts, pistols, and the first round of shots misses us, the time it takes for them to reload, is enough time for a few more guys to come out, and start shooting at the Peacekeepers, someone tosses me a gun, and I learn how to shoot by trial and error.

After all the Peacekeepers are on the ground we are all able to get into the building, I look around and see that everyone is gathered around the television watching something.

I see people on the television that obviously aren't from the Capitol, not with what they are saying.

"The Capitol no longer will keep us down--" The woman says.

"We are the rebels and we will not be pushed around by the Capitol, so if you are watching this, prepare for the war that will set right what went wrong in the first rebellion" Says the man on the TV.

"Twill and Nicolai make great ambassadors." Peeta says.

"Well I guess it's time to drop off some supplies in the districts and pick up some more rebels, twenty people aren't going to get us anywhere." Peeta says.

"Twenty-five rebels." Teenra corrects.

"Well either way let's go, I'll go, with Katniss, Marcon, Hico, and Agave, Teenra will drive the hovercraft, let's start filling up the hovercraft with weapons." Peeta says Grabbing a box full of ammunition.

He takes this box into a different hovercraft from the one we arrived in, this one being bigger than the other one, this hovercraft is one of many in a row, I look up at the roof wondering how we are supposed to get out, and realize that the roof opens up and closes back.

I follow in his footsteps, and grab another box, and follow him, after about ten minutes we have the hovercraft loaded up with weapons and ammunition, and we get ready to leave.

Once we are all seated, Teenra starts the hovercraft and signals for the group to open up the roof, and as soon as it opens we are out, and just as quickly it is closed once again.

"Districts one, two, and four, are really tight with the Capitol we might just want to skip those districts until we find out where they stand, and with that in mind, our first stop is district twelve." Teenra says, pressing a whole bunch of buttons.

"How long until we get there?" I ask.

"About two hours." He says, completely engrossed in his work.

I go back to my seat, and decide to take a nap, the rebellion on my mind.

The rebellion that has started, I am not angry, but instead happy, happy that the end of these evil ways has come around, this will succeed, it has to, we have done everything right, it will work, and with that I fell asleep.

Author's Note: Well that's no way to end a story, I guess I must make sequel, good because I want to.

Thanks for reading, please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
